


Пять раз, когда Оливер улыбнулся Анатолию

by Greenmusik



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 5 Times, Betrayal, Character Study, Denial, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Анатолий ни за что в жизни не признается, насколько Оливер ему небезразличен





	Пять раз, когда Оливер улыбнулся Анатолию

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KisVani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/gifts).
  * A translation of [Five Times Oliver Smiles at Anatoly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486415) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



— Знаешь, на острове ты был гораздо… любезнее, — улыбнулся ему Оливер с другой стороны дивана. И чуть придвинулся в ожидании ответа.  
  
— Здесь тебе не остров. Здесь Россия. И мы тут ради дела.  
  
— Ммм… — протянул Оливер, по-видимому сомневаясь в его утверждении.  
  
— Пфф! Оливер, иди спать: у меня нет времени на твои глупости.  
  
Тот снова сверкнул зубами.  
  
— Ладно, будь по-твоему.  
  
— А ты, симпатяшка, думал, что всегда по-твоему будет? Здесь так не получится.  
  
— О, так ты всё ещё считаешь меня симпатичным? Несмотря на весь этот пиздец?  
  
Анатолий возвёл очи горе. Избалованный мальчишка отлично знал, насколько привлекателен. А сейчас, с разбитыми губами и синяком в пол лица после ночных приключений, когда немного крови и синева придали завершённость его мягкой красоте, Оливер был даже привлекательнее обычного.  
  
— Ага, милое личико. И отвратительный характер.  
  
Оливер рассмеялся. Так искренне, что Анатолий не устоял и присоединился.  
  
— Будь по-твоему, Анатолий. Но если передумаешь, в моей кровати найдётся местечко. 

***

— Это ничего не значит, — пробормотал Анатолий, двигаясь, чтобы Оливер мог лечь рядом.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Я пустил тебя сюда лишь для того, чтобы мы могли обсудить стратегию.  
  
— Да-да, Анатолий. Ты совсем не спишь и готов обсуждать стратегию ночь напролёт.  
  
— Заткнись,  _лапушка моя_ , — прошипел Анатолий, закрывая глаза.  
  
Оливер лёг головой ему на плечо, и Анатолий бездумно поцеловал его в лоб.  
  
— Это ничего не значит, — повторил Анатолий, засыпая. И почувствовал, как Оливер улыбается ему в плечо. 

***

Анатолий часто заморгал, стараясь не потерять сознание. Ему пиздец: Ковар почти выбил из него жизнь.  
  
Разве что…  
  
Его мальчик, его прекрасный мальчик был здесь. И обещал прибить неуязвимого козла.  
  
И если кто-то и может это сделать, так это Оливер.  
  
Надо было отослать мальчишку. В итоге они наверняка оба здесь сдохнут.  
  
Однако… мальчишка склонился к его постели.  
  
Анатолий никогда не могу устоять перед его улыбкой. 

***

Худшее, что может быть — когда предаёт друг.  
  
Однако, когда предаёт любовник, это ещё хуже.  
  
Анатолий снова и снова прокручивал в голове предательство Оливера. Больно, горько, будто камней нажрался.  
  
Мысли вернулись к острову, когда они были вместе впервые. Анатолий, как говорят американцы, взорвал Оливеру мозг. Как он сам себе говорил.  
  
А потом Оливер ему усмехнулся. Совершенно по-глупому. Анатолий первый раз тогда видел улыбку Оливера; обычно лицо того хмурилось, кривилось или выражало задумчивость.  
  
Улыбка Оливера была самым невинным, самым чистым, что Анатолий увидел с момента, как ступил на тот богом забытый остров.  
  
Было довольно странно думать так об Оливере. Чистота и невинность — в самом тренированном убийце, какого Анатолий когда-либо встречал.  
  
И всё же…  
  
Анатолий вздохнул, вспоминая тот, самый первый раз. И все разы после.  
  
Он позволил мальчишке сделать из себя дурака. Тот просто использовал его.  
  
Наивным из них двоих оказался Анатолий.  
  
Так не может продолжаться. 

***

Когда Оливер приходит в себя, охрана всё ещё здесь. Дурак или нет, Анатолию хватает благоразумия быть осторожным.  
  
Окинув взглядом цепи, Оливер смотрит на него. Недостаточно долго, чтобы заметили охранники. Достаточно — чтобы увидел Анатолий.  
  
Оливер всегда любил цепи.  
  
Но сейчас Анатолий выбрал их по иной причине.  
  
Одним жестом он выпроваживает своих людей.  
  
 — Ты сам это на себя навлёк. — Непонятно, кого Анатолий пытался убедить: Оливера или себя.  
  
— Ты спишь с Диазом?  
  
Анатолий фыркает.  
  
— Нет конечно. А что, ты ревнуешь? — насмешливо спрашивает он. Однако Оливер, похоже, воспринимает вопрос всерьёз.  
  
— А это имеет значение? Точно не будет иметь для Диаза, когда он закончит здесь и захочет твоей смерти. Это его не остановит.  
  
— Я не сплю с ним, Оливер. Только ты безумен настолько, чтобы спать со всеми, кто замышляет тебя убить.  
  
— Я не…  
  
— Ох, прошу тебя… Я могу по пальцам одной руки пересчитать, с кем ты не спал из тех, кто почти тебя убил.  
  
— Полагаю, я это заслужил, — бормочет Оливер.  
  
— Не пытайся перевести разговор.  
  
— Всё со мной будет в порядке. А вот с тобой — нет, если не развяжешься с Диазом.  
  
Ох, сколько искренности в этих больших глаза. Так бы и въебал.  
  
— Так, продолжим. Не думай, что твоя болтовня что-то меняет.  
  
На губах Оливера появляется слабая улыбка, будто тот решил, что Анатолий врёт.  
  
Этот мальчишка… Бесит. Анатолий просто мечтает увидеть, как он будет страдать.  
  
Взяв себя в руки и убрав любой намёк на сомнение, Анатолий зовёт охрану обратно в комнату.  
  
Глупый мальчишка всё так же улыбается.  
  
И улыбается ещё шире, когда позже Анатолий признаёт, что у Оливера, а вовсе не у Диаза, есть честь. Улыбается так, будто единственное, чего он желал, это чтобы Анатолий поставил его выше Диаза. Или — чтобы Анатолий снова уделял ему внимание. Кто разберёт, что там у Оливера в голове творится? Уж точно никто из тех, кто всё ещё в своём уме.  
  
И всё же, Анатолий не может устоять. И улыбается в ответ.


End file.
